Personality Switch
by RikaihiruHibari81
Summary: Reborn decided to make a game that will make poor Tsuna's life a little more hard by making him and his guardians change personalities... AU at most.. Currently rewriting...
1. Round 1

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room by Reborn. "now that your all here.." he pulled out a box containing some papers.

"All of your names are in this box." Reborn said and placed the box on the middle of the table. "All of you get a piece and tell who is written on the paper" Reborn said and all of them looked at the papers they are holding and gaped at it.

"one by one stand and state who's name is on the paper afterwards sit back down" he said and they began, Lambo (15 yrs. old) was first to stand "stupidera" he said and sat down

"Y-yamamoto-kun" Chrome said and sat as well.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said smiling and sat.

"pineapple head" A pissed of Hibari said whom didn't bother to stand up.

"H-hibari-san" Tsuna said as he stood and all heads looked at him as he sat.

"I got Lambo to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted and sat down.

"haha, I got onii-san" Yamamoto said laughing a little and sat.

"C-Chrome" Gokudera said while looking down from his seat and not standing.

"now that all of you got the names you'll be doing it for a day" Reborn said. "I did not agree to this baby." Hibari said, Reborn smirked.

"If you win you'll get the thing you wanted the most." Hibari thought for a while and agreed. "Is this only for a day Reborn?" Tsuna asked the infant "No, where gonna do this as long as I want to and we are gonna do eliminations too." Reborn said and almost everyone in that hall jawdropped "then who will judge how well we do?" Tsuna asked Reborn again

"That will be me, that's all for now and we'll start the game tomorrow so rest up and think how will you do it" Reborn said and dismissed the meeting, which everyone gladly accepted and went back to their respective rooms.

* * *

Then next day Reborn called everyone to the meeting room again to explain more rules to them.

"now that your all here.." he looked at them one by one.

"one wrong move even just a tiny bit that means your out for this round oh yea and you need to call each other by the names of the ones you guys got.

" now everyone was thinking the same thing ' I can't lose' they thought.

"the games will start now. And it'll end at 12 midnight." Reborn said and dismissed the meeting to let them start. When they got out they just went to their usual doings without another word. Tsuna was doing his paperwork which Reborn hadn't said its in the rules of the game while the others are either outside or went to the city.

A knock came on Tsuna's door. "Hibari!" it was Yamamoto and came to Tsuna

"hn.." Tsuna just look up and saw Yamamoto standing in front of him

"Why don't you come with us to the Extreme park Hibari." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the question though in his mind he is having a hard time to figure out what Hibari does say, then he remembered Hibari doesn't like crowding.

"No thanks Herbivore." Tsuna said and returned to scribbling down on the paper.

"come on Hibari join us to the Extreme!" Yamamoto tried again

"no and if you don't get out of here I'll bite you to death" Tsuna said glaring at Yamamoto 'can't believe I just said that' Tsuna thought 'haha can't believe Tsuna can say that and also being onii-san is hard too.' Yamamoto thought.

"okay but when you change your mind come and join us to the extreme!" Yamamoto then proceeded to exit the room to leave Tsuna on his paperwork. 'damn.. how many are these thing it just keeps on piling.' he thought while scribbling on the papers. Hibari who got Mukuro was right now in his room thinking of wether he will go out and be Mukuro or stay there because Reborn hadn't said anything about not going out with the others, but then again who would approach him so he decided to stay there meanwhile Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo, and Ryohei decided to go to the Theme park also they invited kyoko and Haru so Chrome would come.

"where are we going guys?" Mukuro asked them.  
"jyuudaime we are going to the theme park!" Lambo exclaimed.

"so? ready to go to the Extreme?" Yamamoto asked the others.

"Yamamoto why are you saying Extreme like onii-san?" Kyoko asked him, Yamamoto tried to answer but first thinked about what he was gonna say.

"Thats because we are extremely playing a game that Reborn thought of its called Personality switching and whoever wins shall get extreme prize that you want." Yamamoto said.

"Yea and I extr- want to go to the theme park now" Ryohei said Reborn suddenly popped out beside him "Ryohei out" He said smirking.

"can you extremely say why I was out Reborn?" Ryohei asked the infant.

"that's because you almost said 'extreme' but nice try Ryohei for not saying extreme in that sentence" he answered.

"oh okay, well lets extremely go now!" Ryohei shouted and went with the others to the park. When they reached the place they talked about what they are gonna do there meanwhile in the mansion Hibari got the idea to go and talk to Tsuna who was still writing down on his so called 'paperwork' . Hibari opened the door to Tsuna's office, Tsuna didn't look up as he was busy. 'how should I call him? He is roleplaying my personality and how does Mukuro call me?' Hibari was thinking whilst approaching Tsuna.

"kufufu~ skylark-kun" He said 'ugh.. that is so wrong.' Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari standing by the door.

"oh its you, what do you want?" He asked the just looked back to his work Hibari was about to get mad when he remembered he was roleplaying 'calm down Hibari no need to get mad its because of the game' he said to himself.

"oya don't be like that skylark-kun" He said to Tsuna who doesn't seem to care.

"don't disturb me Im still doing something." Tsuna said Hibari changed his mind about talking with Tsunayoshi now that he is acting like him so he decided to go back to his room and sleep. The others who had so much fun riding the roller coaster and other theme park rides decided to go back to the mansion.

* * *

Right now everyone is at their respective rooms waiting for 12midnight to come. Even though its just 11:55pm. They are not doing anything suddenly they were called to the meeting hall by Reborn. Once they got there they all sat in their seats and looked at Reborn in the middle smirking.

"Round 1 end." He said, almost everyone sighed.

"Ryohei was the only one who got out and put all your papers here in this box" he laid out the box and everyone placed their papers in it.

"now all of you are gonna get a paper again and we are gonna start tomorrow at 7am and end the day after tomorrow at 11pm" Reborn said.

"Eh? That long Reborn?" Tsuna asked "got a problem with that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked him.

"Don't call me that Reborn and I don't have a problem with it." Tsuna said and stayed quiet throughout the meeting.

* * *

well I edited most of the part and this is the start of the remake of this story well sort of...  
and because I don't have or own a desktop Im having a hard time to type this things but i will try to update...


	2. Round 2:part1

Now everyone got a paper from the box. "now just like we did on the first round stand up and state your name, you first Dame-Tsuna" Reborn stated as now everyone got a piece

"Mu-mukuro." Tsuna stated and sat down, now thinking how he will do it. Hibari stood who was next to Tsuna at that moment. "Tsunayoshi…" he stated then sat down next one who stood was Mukuro. "I got Chrome." He just said while grinning.

"base-ball freak" Gokudera said not bothering to stand this time.

"haha I got Hibari." Yamamoto stated, now everyone sweat dropped at this, how do you think will Yamamoto be Hibari? They will have to wait.

"nyahaha! I got Ryohei." Lambo shouted from his seat. Well it isn't hard to be Yamamoto.

"I Extremely got Gokudera." Ryohei stood then stated and suddenly punched the air and sat.

"I got Lambo." Chrome shyly said towards the others. "Now that everyone has got their personality or person to role-play you guys may sleep but remember when you wake up tomorrow you will start the game." Reborn said and dismissed their meeting.

* * *

The Next day, everyone was at the table just eating quietly when Reborn appeared. "new rule you need to talk to each other or you're out, Tsuna I mean Mukuro you won't do your paper work while we are playing" He said.

"kufufu~ okay" Tsuna said. 'did I just say that?" he yelled in his mind then continued to eat breakfast, the others who were listening just sweat dropped except Hibari and Mukuro.

"why is everyone extremely so quiet?" Lambo said when Reborn left them and went somewhere else. "hm.." Yamamoto just stated and just continued to eat.

"Mukuro-sama." Mukuro called Tsuna who was busy eating that he didn't talk to anyone on the table 'can't believe I just called myself' he thought. "What is Chrome?" Tsuna asked.

"A-anno Mukuro-sama why are you so quiet?" Mukuro asked his so called Tsunayoshi who was now acting like him.

"kufufu~ Im just busy eating 'is all" Tsuna said and returned his attention to what he is eating.

After having their breakfast they turned to the living room to talk about what they are going to do. "haha what do you think we should do today?" Gokudera asked the others though not liking that he is talking like Yamamoto.

"Maybe we could play a game." Hibari suggested since he don't want to be out of the game he deicided to talk.

"kufufu~ but what kind of game Skylark-kun?" Tsuna asked them.

"nyaha! How about tag?" Chrome acted like Lambo but a shy Lambo for some reason.

"Let's ask Reborn-san if we can play it in the whole house or should I say mansion." Ryohei said this time succeeding in not saying his 'Extreme'.

Reborn suddenly jumps out of nowhere and landed on Tsuna's Shoulder. "Of course you can play in the Mansion but no one will break things or else." He warned the players.

"Sure" All of them said in unision. Now Yamamoto got a paper and cut it into pieces and wrote on them. "Get one of these papers." Yamamoto said to the others who obligue.

"Now I only wrote on one different paper 'it', which means who got that paper is 'it'." Yamamoto said sternly and the others opened the said papers, Tsuna got the different one.

"kufufu~ it seems Im am the 'It'." He said and dashed off to tag the others, he quickly caught up to Mukuro and tagged him though it's a miracle Tsuna didn't trip this time.

"that was fast" Mukuro said and looked for the others since he was the 'it' this time, he just ran around the house until he found Hibari and Tagged him.

"w-what the?" Hibari said as Mukuro suddenly tagged him and ran off somewhere, good thing he doesn't want to be out of the game so he resisted the urge to 'Kamikorosu' Mukuro. He too dashed and looked around the mansion to tag someone until he Found Lambo. "your it, onii-san." He said and ran.

They continued doing the game almost the whole day but when they got tired they went back to the living room and just talked there instead. Tsuna unluckily tripped three times when he was running away from the others during the game.

"Say, what do we Extremely do now?" Lambo asked while the others are thinking of something to do.

"I know how about Truth of dare." Gokudera said and look for something that would spin on the table. "now who says yes raise their hand." He said and everyone raised they hands though others like Tsuna hesitated.

"Now if the chosen person says dare you can't dare them to do the things to you. Okay everyone ready?" Gokudera asked and spin the bottle when it landed to Tsuna, all heads turned to him.

"what?" He asked.

"Mukuro, Truth or dare." Hibari asked Tsuna. Now Tsuna was deep in thought 'If I pick the Truth… no way they will ask something I don't want to be asked but if I chose dare…"he shivered in those thoughts.

He braced himself and acted like Mukuro for real this time. "kufufu~ I choose dare." Tsuna said and the others thought of something to dare to Tsuna when Lambo got an Idea and just whispered it to Gokudera's ear.

"ne, Mukuro I dare you to kiss Tsuna." Gokudera said though not liking the Idea. Hibari almost smirked when he heard this. 'It's just a dare so it's not that bad' Tsuna thought. So he leaned into Hibari and kissed him but before he could separate himself quickly,Hibari grabbed the back of his neck and held him place Hibari then licked Tsuna's lower lip and that caused an unnecessary moan to erupt and because the others heard that Tsuna pushed Hibari away and his face is also beat red.

"Kufufu~ I'll spin the bottle next." Tsuna said after clearing his throat and regaining his composure he then spinned the bottle and this time it stopped in front of Mukuro. "Chrome, Truth or dare." Tsuna asked him or should I say her.

"A-ano Truth." Mukuro said unsure, Tsuna thought of a good question and whispered it into Hibari's ear, Hibari agreed.

"kufufu~ Chrome, do you like Hibari?"Tsuna asked though the Hibari he was referring to was Yamamoto. Mukuro sweated dropped so he asked Chrome telepathically and She said yes he liked Yamamoto as a friend that is.

"yes but only as a friend." Mukuro said straight forward.

This Time everyone was now eating their dinner with the presence of Reborn so they are a bit noisy.

"after dinner you may go to you respective rooms or continue what you are doing in the living room." Reborn stated and looked at Tsuna and his guardians who is talking to each other that time.

After they finished their dinner they decided to watch a movie in the living room 'cause the wide screen Tv was there. "kufufu~ so everyone who voted for horror film raise their hands." Tsuna said and 4 of them raised their hands. "on who wants to watch Drama raise their hands." Tsuna said again but this time only three raised their hands.

"So we are gonna watch a Horror film?" Gokudera asked the others nodded.

"which one to the extreme?" Lambo asked.

"Hn.. how about saw?" Yamamoto asked, everyone agreed well almost everone Tsuna was reluctant but well he remembered Mukuro never feared Horror movies so he agreed.

The movie started and everyone took a place in the living room whilst Tsuna is at the couch and at the middle of his two most terrifying guardians. The movie was gory and well that means it is also bloody and when the part that is gruesome comes out Tsuna would either cling on to Mukuro or Hibari which those to enjoyed but everytime they look at Tsuna they would feel a little guilt from the expression he had. Gokudera whom was sitting beside Yamamoto jumped to him during also that part Yamamoto just grinned at that and tried to prevent Gokudera from running away completely. The rest of the was like just watching a normal movie, and when it ended everyone decided to go to bed.

"kufufu~ see you all tomorrow~" Tsuna said to the others which they replied by either 'goodnight' or 'see you tomorrow'…

* * *

I know its still the same but I tried to edit it... well hopefully it was good to you all...


	3. Round 2:part2

The next day...

everyone was now sitting at the living room staring at the random movie that was playing on tv.

"Does anyone want to do something?" Tsuna asked the others, who just looked at him and then looked back to the television again.

"kufufu~ are you guys ignoring me now?" Tsuna asked feeling a bit annoyed that it's silent and they are ignoring him.

"Fine, I'll just go to my paperwork then." He frowns and sets up to leave the room for his paperwork. As he was walking to his office Reborn appeared out of nowhere and jumped on his head.

"what's wrong Mukuro?" He knew that there is something wrong and that he is slightly worried for his student. Tsuna sighs.

"It's just that, everyone is so quiet that it's deafening and when I asked them what to do the just ignored me so I just left." Tsuna sighed again and rubs his temples.

"Then why not just play a game?" Reborn asked.

"I don't have any Ideas yet." Tsuna answered at this Reborn smirked.

"then why not play the game that I suggest to play Mukuro?" Reborn had his Kitty smirk on his face, Tsuna gulped but otherwise nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try your game." Tsuna was uneasy but he just nodded since he was also curious what Reborn's game is gonna be.

"then, I'll tell you when you finish some paperwork today since I think the others are still staring at the boring movie on T.V, so before I tell you I must do some preparations first." Reborn smirks again and jumps down from Tsuna's head before going to his own way.

"That Reborn, I wonder what is he up to this time." Tsuna mumbled as he got to his office and do his paperworks.

Meanwhile...

"Guys, do you think Mukuro got really mad?" Ryohei asked the others as they are still staring at the T.V the others shrugs.

"He isn't that mad to the extreme just annoyed because it's so quiet." Lambo answered and yawned while the others nodded dumbly.

"Let's just wait ti'll he returns maybe he will tell us a game or something that is after his paperwork." Gokudera said.

* * *

It's a bit short. . sorry though I'll update now hehe~ I got a very very long writers block so I'm very sorry for not updating. –bows-

Anyway what could Reborn's game be? Anyone wants to suggest or do you want to wait for it? Hehe~ -grins-


End file.
